Dynasty Warriors (film)
}} | director = Roy Chow | producer = Roy Chow Christine To Stephen Shiu Jr. | screenplay = Christine To | based on = | starring = Louis Koo Carina Lau Wang Kai Tony Yang Han Geng Justin Cheung Gulnazar Ray Lui | narrator = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = HMV Digital China | distributor = | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Mandarin | budget = | gross = }} 'Dynasty Warriors' is an upcoming Hong Kong fantasy-action film based on the Japanese video game franchise of the same title by Koei Tecmo. Directed by Roy Chow, the film starred cast members from mainland China, Hong Kong and Taiwan, including Louis Koo, Carina Lau, Wang Kai, Tony Yang, Han Geng, Justin Cheung, Gulnazar and Ray Lui. The film is scheduled to be released in 2019. Cast * Louis Koo as Lü Bu * Carina Lau as the Master of the Sword Forge Castle * Wang Kai as Cao Cao * Tony Yang as Liu Bei * Han Geng as Guan Yu * Justin Cheung as Zhang Fei * Gulnazar as Diaochan * Ray Lui as Yuan Shao * Lam Suet as Dong Zhuo * Philip Keung as Zhang Jiao * Law Kar-ying as Lü Boshe * Eddie Cheung as Chen Gong Production On 15 March 2016, Suzuki Akihiro, the producer of Koei Tecmo's ''Dynasty Warriors video game series, and the Hong Kong-based company HMV Digital China announced at the 20th Hong Kong International Film and TV Market that they will be making a live-action film adaptation of Dynasty Warriors. The film will be directed by Roy Chow, produced and written by Christine To, and to be released in 2017. On 8 July 2017, HMV Digital China's executive chairman Stephen Shiu Jr. revealed on his weibo that the film will start shooting on 11 July. He also revealed that he had approached Koei Tecmo four years ago and secured the rights to adapt the Dynasty Warriors franchise into a movie. On 11 July, Shiu announced that Han Geng, Wang Kai, Louis Koo, Tony Yang and Gulnazar are part of the main cast. On 28 September 2017, director Roy Chow announced that after 63 days of filming in mainland China, the team will be moving to New Zealand in November 2017 to shoot the background scenes. While shooting in mainland China, Louis Koo sustained an eye injury but he insisted on staying until the end. However, Roy Chow refused to let him stay and sent him back to Hong Kong for medical treatment. As soon as he recovered, Koo rushed to New Zealand to join the rest of the team. Chow later said that he was very impressed with Koo's commitment and professionalism. Shooting for Dynasty Warriors wrapped up on 28 November 2017. The pre-production phase took eight months, the principal photography phase lasted five months, and the post-production phase will take up to a year. Release A teaser trailer for Dynasty Warriors was released on 19 March 2018, along with an announcement that the film will be shown in 2019. References External links * Category:Upcoming Mandarin-language films Category:Hong Kong fantasy films Category:Live-action films based on video games Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Films shot in China Category:Hong Kong action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s action films Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Films directed by Roy Chow